Space
Space, also known as outer space or galactic space is the plane of existence that contains the known universe, that exists essentially as a three-dimensional vacuum, making it an integral component of the spacetime continuum. Properties According to the eulogy given by Kathryn Janeway to John Kelly, "Space. Literally it means nothing, a vacuum between stars and planets, but by the same token it means everything. It's what connects all our worlds." ( ) Sensors aboard Federation starships were designed to "register only those things they're designed to register," as such, all according to Spock, "space still contains infinite unknowns." ( ) Space was also known for being extremely cold. When Klingon Kang tried to murder the crew of the in 2269, by disabling the ship's life support systems, he informed Captain James T. Kirk, that "You will die of suffocation in the icy cold of space." ( ) In 2285, Khan Noonien Singh later stated to Kirk how "It is very cold... in space." ( ) General made the same observation in 2293, stating that "In space, all warriors are cold warriors." ( ) Odors cannot travel through the vacuum of space. ( ) Interstellar space The term interstellar space described the regions between stars. was described by Geordi La Forge as "a space baby", meaning that the creature's species were "born, live, and die in interstellar space." ( ) Deep space The term deep space described areas of space that were at the extent, or beyond, one's own star system, territory, or furthest point of exploration. This term was used in Starfleet nomenclature to describe the location of certain types of space labs, starbases, outposts and space stations. For example, Deep Space Station K-7, located near the Federation-Klingon border, or Deep Space 9, located within Bajoran space, were named based on their deep space locales. ( ; ) In 2151, Jonathan Archer told Sub-commander T'Pol about "The Great Experiment" which went along with the question, "Could Humans colonize deep space." ( ) In 2266, on the stand in a court martial proceeding, Dr. Leonard McCoy was cited on record as an expert in psychology, especially space psychology, which was defined as "patterns which develop in the close quarters of a ship during long voyages in deep space." ( ) In 2268, Spock described the damage to the space probes Nomad and Tan-Ru as occurring in deep space. Later, James T. Kirk ordered the errant amalgam of the two probes beamed to a set of coordinates that were specified as being in deep space. ( ) Kirk also specified deep space as a target when Redjac, inhabiting the body of Hengist, was transported off the Enterprise. ( ) When Lieutenant Mira Romaine came aboard , Dr. McCoy and Montgomery Scott had a discussion about how their experience told them that someone's first trip into deep space can affect them. ( ) The was the first Federation ship which tested a class nine warp drive in deep space. ( ) After the first contact with the Voyager in 2374, Starfleet redirected two deep space vessels toward Voyager s position. ( ) Deep space stations * Deep Space Station K-7 * Deep Space 3 * Deep Space 4 * Deep Space 5 * Deep Space 7 * Deep Space 9 Territories * Andorian space * Bajoran space * Cardassian space * Federation space * Free space * Klingon space * Melkot space * Romulan space See also * Deep space assignment * Deep space vessel * Outer frontier * Outer rim * Space burger * Space happy * Space legend * Space madness * Space sickness * Space studies * Space technology * Space terminology * Space-time continuum * Space travel * Spaceborne species * Subspace Appendices Background information In the final draft and revised final draft of the script for , space was referred to as "vast... relentless... heaven for some... hell for others...." A few Star Trek-related people have been to "outer space," briefly leaving Earth's atmosphere. Astronaut Mae Jemison has flown on a space shuttle orbiter, while Terry Virts flew the shuttle itself in . E. Michael Fincke has served aboard the International Space Station. participated in a zero-gravity flight. Gene Roddenberry and James Doohan have both had their ashes flown to outer space. A tiny model of the has also flown aboard a space shuttle. External link * de:Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum it:Spazio nl:Ruimte de:Tiefenraum Category:Physics